


Enchantment

by Burgie



Series: SSO Medieval AU [6]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ydris tries out a new spell on Jack. Fluff ensues. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher.





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Ydris muttered curses (though not real curses, he knew when to control his magic) as his head collided with another branch. He was far too tall to be walking in the forest, where even the highest branches would give him a good bump on the noggin. He had already removed his hat and now held it in his hands, having grown tired of picking it up every few steps. If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear that these trees were reaching out with their branches specifically to slow his progress. 

But at last, Ydris came into a clearing and smiled at the sight that he beheld. If ever his boyfriend Duke Jack Wolfwatcher couldn’t be found, Ydris knew exactly where to find him. He just had to follow the subtle trail that Jack left in his wake.

Jack looked up from petting a small hare when he heard the tiniest rustle in the bushes, but he relaxed upon finding that it was only his boyfriend.

“I hope that my company is not unwelcome, Your Grace,” said Ydris. Jack chuckled.

“Your company is always welcome, Ydris,” said Jack. Ydris smiled again and walked over to the Duke, bending down to press a kiss to his lips before he sat some distance away so that Jack could enjoy the company of the forest animals some more.

“There are rumours that you can speak with the animals as you can speak with humans,” said Ydris.

“Would that those rumours were true,” said Jack, smiling as a deer nuzzled his outstretched palm. Halli was curled up in a little ball of fox beside him, snoozing the day away like a spoiled cat. “As rumours go, that is one of the kinder ones.”

“Perhaps I could help with that,” said Ydris. Jack immediately looked up, a grin on his face, and Ydris felt deep joy at the fact that he could make his boyfriend that happy that quickly.

“Would you?” asked Jack. “I have longed to speak to these animals as I would speak to a human. As long as I can also speak to humans, of course.”

“I suppose that I can arrange that,” said Ydris. He leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes, and Jack knew that he was deep in thought. When the wizard disappeared with only the slightest of pops, Jack was not surprised or disappointed. If anything, his excitement only grew at the knowledge that his boyfriend had returned to his wagon to write out the spell.

Ydris was gone for several hours, during which time a few birds alighted on Jack’s shoulders and a squirrel curled up and fell asleep on his head. Halli was on her back, her legs twitching in a dream, when Ydris returned through the trees. Jack knew that Ydris had taken a slightly longer route so as not to awaken him if he was sleeping, and he was grateful for that. Truly, the warm sunshine and peaceful atmosphere had made Jack rather sleepy. But he was immediately awake again when he saw his boyfriend re-enter the clearing.

“I have tested the spell on myself first,” said Ydris. “Please say that you can understand me.” Jack nodded.

“Yes,” said Jack. “You speak like a man to me.”

“Very good,” said Ydris. “And I had a rather interesting discussion with a chipmunk on my way through the woods, so I know that the spell worked. Or that it was working, at least.”

“Cast it on me,” said Jack. “Please.” He felt excitement coursing through him, and the squirrel must have felt it too because she scampered up the tree that Jack was sitting against. The birds fluttered away, and Halli rolled back onto her stomach and looked up at the duke with her tail wagging lazily.

“Very well,” said Ydris, straightening up and removing his gloves so as to cast the spell as accurately as possible. “This should be painless, at least it was on me.” Ydris closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating, and a nimbus of purple magic surrounded his hands. The spiral around one eye became a darker pink, and then it flashed when Ydris opened his eyes and cast the spell as a bolt of purple. But, just as he had promised, Jack felt no pain. There was only a painless tingling on his tongue and in his throat. He coughed.

“Halli?” Jack tried, turning to his faithful companion first.

“Yes?” said Halli, perking her ears up.

“Ha! It worked!” Jack cried, glad that the animals had already retreated at the presence of magic in the air. He did not want to frighten them off.

“What worked? Whatever are you talking about, Jack?” asked Halli.

“My beloved boyfriend cast a spell to enable me to speak with you,” said Jack.

“Oh, that is wonderfully kind of him. Thank him for me, please,” said Halli.

“You are most welcome, Halli,” said Ydris.

“Oh, so you can both speak with animals now?” asked Halli. “That is amazing! Now you have something truly unique that nobody else has.” Jack felt as though he could burst with happiness, and he got up and crossed to his boyfriend so that he could kiss him.

“Thank you,” said Jack once their lips parted. “This means so much to me.”

“I know,” said Ydris. “And you are very welcome. It brings me so much joy to see you so happy, Jack.”

“The animals have so much to tell you, when they dare to return to the area,” said Halli. 

“I very much look forward to speaking with them,” said Jack. He had always talked to the animals, reassuring them that he was no threat, but now they could speak back and he could understand them.

“And you need not fear that the animals will be too noisy when they talk,” said Halli. “They are very quiet when they are here with you. It is as though they understand that you value your peace and quiet.”

“That is very kind of them,” said Jack. “I will be sure to thank them when next I see them. But for now, the hour grows late and I fear that people may come looking for me if I stay out for too long. I must return home.”

“That is wise,” said Halli. She trotted after them as Jack rode his Dale back to his home, and Ydris walked beside him. Jack couldn’t stop grinning, and he wished that he could speak to the animals of the forest on the way home, but most of them had wisely gone to bed for the night. But that was okay. There was always tomorrow, and all the days thereafter.


End file.
